My Gone Life
by BooksAreMyLife101
Summary: You know the stories of Sam, Astrid, Diana, Quinn, etc. But you don't know the story of Hayden Deans. A star role in the world of the FAYZ.


My Gone Life- Chapter 1

Gone. No poof, no flash of light. 1 second my Math teacher was there, the next, she was gone. 14 year old Hayden Deans sat in Math class with no teacher to finish the lesson on how pi was invented. The first thought that went through my mind was; "Great! No homework!" But then I realized the horror. Where was my teacher? As Sam Temple ran through the clear doorway I had a flash back. The Bus. School bus Sam was in front of me. The boy who saved my life. "Come on guys. Everyone is leaving." I slowly got up. Was this some crazy messed up trick? No. I didn't believe it. Emily, Addison, walk to my house okay?" I whispered to my best friends. "Why! I want to see my mom and dad!" Addison yelled. Then she broke down crying. "It's okay Addy... we will but please just go there okay?" I whispered to Addy. "I'll get her to come." Emily answered for Addy. As Emily and Addy walked through the crowd I went to my brothers homeroom. His face was red and wet. I ran to him and stroke his hair. "It's okay. We will be okay Scott." I said to him. All he did was stick his face in my neck. I could feel his steaming tears.

It was now night time. Scott and I walked to the daycare. Mary was standing there holding a three year old boy. "Hi Mary. just here to get my kids." I walked to a baby crib and saw the twins. I picked them up and walked out the door with Scott. When I walked out I smelled the smoke. I slowly looked up. A fire broke out. I ran into the hardware store shoving the babies Ryan and Rachel into Scotts arms. I grabed a cart and pushes as much tools as I could into the cart. "It's now or never." I whispered under my breath. Finally, I ran out of the store. Coughing I took my siblings and threw them into the cart. "We need to get out of here!" I yelled as I started running and pushing the cart. At home, we found as much clothes and food we could. Emily Addy and I shoved them into plastic bags and tossed them in the cart. At 12:00 in the morning Scott was in bed, Ryan and Rachel were in bed, Emily and Addy were sharing my bed. I sat in the big armchair my dad would have fallen asleep in. I saw the phone. Maybe... Maybe I could call my parents. I picked it up. The line was cut. This was bad. The cold hand on my heart was worse than any other depression I had ever felt. Just then the door opened. A guy I knew. What was his name? Dinn? No, no it was Quinn. "Oh hey sorry. I thought this house was open. I'll go. Sorry." Quinn said this so fast that I almost didn't understand. "Oh it's okay! You can stay here. Follow me." I answerd him. We walked up the stairs and I lead him to the guest room. "Night." He whispered to me. I just walked to my parents room. I didn't bother to take off my clothes. I just fell asleep.

When I woke I heard noises downstairs. I ran down the stairs and out the door. Howard and Orc were beating some kid in front of my house. I ran up to Orc and punched him. Hard. He fell on his butt but got back up. He towered over me. "Ummm... Orc is it? uh don't um h-hurt that kid..." I yelled. But sounded more like a whisper. Orc gave m a hard look. I then a hard punch in my core. I went flying backwards and hit the sidewalk. The slap was louder than Emily's scream when she didn't win on a Zelda level. "Stay out of my way girl." Orc yelled. Quinn came hurring down the road and ran to me. "Oh god... oh god your bleeding oh god don't die..." Quinns voice trailed off. All I said was "Watch out for Orc. I don't think he likes me." Quinn laughed with tears spilling out of the corners of his eyes. He picked me up and carried me in the house, up he stairs and in my parents room. He set me on the bed and came back with a wet towel. He dabbed my wounds and then wrapped them in bandages. Then, he kissed me. A light kiss. He walked out and turned out the light.

In the morning we all headed for the plaza. The twins in the stroller pushed by Scott, food cart by Addy, and clothes and tool bags carried by Emily. Quinn carried me in his arms. In the corner of my eye I saw a car. A boy got out and opened the doors for 3 boys and 2 girls to get out. Quinn set me down as Sam went to talk to the new people. Quinn was telling me who they were. "Some people from Coates up North... they what to help us..." I got up and walked to the nearest boy. Then I realized he had a gun. "Hey there. I'm Drake." I would never forget that name. "Hi. I'm Hayden. So you guys are from Coates?" I asked him. "Ya. Say... want to help us?" He asked me. "Sure. But with what?" I asked Drake. A girl came. She grabbed my hand. "Hey. I'm Diana." She said to me. "Hey..." I answered. "She is a three bar." Diana reported to Drake and ran off. "So... if you want to help us you need to go through a few... tests." Drake slyly said to me.


End file.
